Summer Breeze
by la-belle-anarchist
Summary: Oneshot. Hinata, alone in her room, dwells on the day. A midnight visitor surprises her out of nowhere. What happens next, you may ask? Why, GaaHina fluff of course!


_Author's Note:_

_Yes, Summer Breeze is a GaaHina story. In the growing world of yaoi fics, I feel it is my duty to add to the dwindling GaaHina and NaruHina fics. This is some GaaHina fluff that I wrote when I was bored one day. Enjoy! R&R please arigato_

_Summary: Hinata, alone in her room, dwells on the day. A midnight visitor surprises her out of nowhere. What happens next, you may ask? Why, GaaHina fluff of course!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, unless my name magically changed to Masashi Kishimoto. _

_**Summer Breeze**_

Hyuuga Hinata woke to a sliver of moonlight falling across her face. She looked around her dark room. It was stuffy and suffocating, so she opened the window and looked out on the gardens in the Hyuuga estate. She saw Neji sitting on his bench as he often did when he couldn't sleep. She smiled; she and her cousin were much closer now.

The room filled with the scent of the warm night, the light scent of the garden flowers coming in on the breeze. She pushed off the covers and moved closer to the window, the wind blowing her hair back from her face. The moon illuminated her blue hair and eyes as pale as the moon itself. She had grown now, and had gotten over her crush on Naruto, as well as her nervousness. She and Naruto were very close, and she was a jounin, studying under Tsunade to become a medic nin. Naruto had been named the next Hokage, and Sakura and Sasuke had gotten together in the end. Neji and Ten-Ten were going out, as were Ino and Shikamaru. Shino and Kiba had girlfriends as well; even Chouji was seeing someone.

She smiled as she thought of all the fun times of her youth. Her father had finally accepted her, although he had named Hanabi as his successor. Hinata was fine with that, she would much rather be a medic nin anyways.

A particularly strong breeze blew into the room, but instead of retreating back out through the window, it seemed to stay with her. She smelled pine, and was reminded of Sabaku no Gaara. She had become extremely close with him, as he visited Konohagakure often. He had become an honorary Leaf nin at Naruto's request, although he was the Kazekage of his own village.

The breeze blew around her, unseen hands caressing her face and running fingers through her hair. Her tank top and shorts were more than enough warmth, for the night was hot. She moved off her bed into the middle of the room. The breeze swelled around her, the moonlight making her pale skin and eyes glow in the darkness. She spun around, delighted as the cool breeze brushed over her skin.

Suddenly, she felt hands slide over her skin, felt strong arms grab her and gently pull her against a hard chest. She looked up and gasped. A young man with red hair that glinted in the moonlight stood there. Even in the darkness, his turquoise eyes shone. She could just make out the tattoo on his forehead. "Gaara?" she whispered, and he nodded. "But how? Why?" he cut her off. "I've been thinking, Hinata. We're very close. I know that this is a risk, but I can't stop thinking about you. I find that I want more from you then just friendship." He gazed down at her. She looked up at him, studying his eyes. "I've also been thinking." She said softly. "And?" he asked, his voice equally soft. In response, she raised her hands to cup his face and gently pulled him down, pressing her lips lightly against his.

They shared the breathtaking kiss as a breeze continued to wrap around them. When they broke apart, she smiled. He smiled as well, and she stroked his cheek. He drew her over to the window. "Do you trust me?" He asked. She nodded, and his arms tightened slightly around her. "Close your eyes" he whispered in her ear. She did, and felt cool air rush over her skin. She opened her eyes to find them standing on a plateau of sand outside her window, the cool night air washing over her.

The moon shone full overhead and lit the ground. They slowly moved into the forest, moving on the sand till they came to a lake deep in the forest. He gently set her down and they moved towards the water. He gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She noticed how gentle he was, and how much he had changed since the first time she had met him.

"Where are we?" She asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the content silence that hung over everything. "My favorite spot" he said, sitting down. He gently pulled her down in front of him, pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her. His head rested on her shoulder as they watched the water sparkle in the moonlight, the moon reflected in its clear waters. "It's beautiful." she said softly, placing her hands over his. He smiled and they stayed that way for a while, enjoying each other's company and comfort.


End file.
